Little Griffin
by Addison Griffin
Summary: Clarke hasn't seen her daughter in over a year. Now she's on the ground with the sky people.
1. Chapter 1

This was just an idea that I decided to make a story about, so let me know what you think and i'll continue with it.  
 _  
"Kaydia April Griffin. I like it." My mom said proudly as she stood with my dad next to me. Kaydia was fast asleep in my arms and Mom was going to take her for a little while so I could sleep._

 _I rolled my eyes, "You only like it because I let you help pick out her name."_

 _Mom shrugged, "What can I say?"_

 _"Hey, I helped too." My dad added, defensively. He crossed his arms over his chest and was doing a terrible job at imitating a teenage girl. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I threw my head back on the pillow, careful not to wake up the baby in my arms. "Lord help us all if that baby's as stubborn as you and your mother."_

 _"She wouldn't be a Griffin girl without a touch of stubbornness." I said._

 _Dad shrugged, "You'll know my pain someday, When she's your age and thinks she knows everything."_

 _I just rolled my eyes._

"Clarke, are you even listening to me?" Lexa asked, her tone mixed between annoyance and amusement.

I shook my head and took my gaze that I didn't realize was directed straight at her lips, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Battle plan, Clarke." My face only turned more red as she gave me a knowing smirk.

Ever since our kiss a few days ago, I was unable to focus on anything even when it came to the war against Mount Weather. I had told her that I wasn't ready to be with anyone, but at this moment, I was really regretting that and just wanted to leap across the table and capture her lips again. I still wasn't sure why I told her not yet, it could've been the two year old mini me that was god knows where.

Before I could stop myself I was leaning across the table and putting my lips on hers, igniting the fireworks and causing the whole world to fade away.

"You seem ready to me." Lexa said jokingly as she pulled away, her cheeks flushed.

"I might have lied.'

Lexa shrugged with a smirk, "Or maybe I'm just that hard to resist."

I laughed, "Yeah, that's it."

She shrugged, getting up and walking over to me. She held her hand out for me and I took it. We walked out of the tent and she practically dragged me to the near by trees. "Lex, where are we going?"

"Lex, huh?" She asked, raising he eyebrow at me, "I like it. We are getting away so no one, you know, walks in at an awkward time."

"Oh, so we can make out with no interruptions?" i asked, Lexa's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"What does it mean to make out?"

I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped from my mouth at this, "It's when two people kiss very intensely for a long period of time."

"Oh, so we've already done that before."

I smirked, "We can do it again."

She smiled back,"If you say so skai prisa."

"Lincoln, put me down." The unmistakeable voice of Octavia squealed, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Somewhere, but if you don't stop squirming, I will drop you on your ass." Lincoln threatened, emitting more laughter from Octavia as the two walked up right next to us and Lincoln almost did drop Octavia at the sight of me and the commander standing there.

They both nodded to Lexa as Octavia's face turned a deadly shade of red, even though they hadn't actually been doing anything. Unlike the two of us.

Octavia leaned into Lincoln's ear and whispered, "I told you there was something going on between, but of course you didn't believe me."

After the two love birds walked away, I turned and smacked Lexa's arm, "What happened to no one finding us?"

The next thing Lexa did surprised me, she actually laughed. She only laughed harder at the expression on my face. "Yes, Clarke, I can laugh."

I put my hands up defensively, rolling my eyes, "Yeah, now I know that."

She giggled once more, giving me a devilish smirk that caused my cheeks to turn a violent shade of red, "So shall we continue what we started?"

 _"What are you two arguing about this time?" My mom asked as she made her way through the door after work. Wells had come over after our classes were finished and we had been playing with Kaydia when he claimed that she smiled at him._

 _"She said my name."_

 _"No, she didn't." I shot back._

 _"You're just mad because she said my name first."_

 _I crossed my arms and turned to my mother who was just rolling her eyes, "It's ok Clarke, I did the same thing after your dad and the chancellor claimed that you said 'dada'."_

 _"It doesn't matter anyway. She didn't say your name."_

 _Wells bent down and picked up the tenth month old, earning him an almost toothless smile, "You said my name didn't you?" he asked, "Just smile and nod."_

 _Kaydia nodded causing her short, blonde ringlets to bounce. And make it really hard to be mad at her, "hey, you're supposed to be on my side."_

 _"It's not my fault she likes me more." Wells stated._

 _I rolled my eyes and took Kaydia from him, "Well, I have to feed her."_

 _"You're so mad, it's cute." I glared at him as he smirked at me._

 _"Bye, Kay."_

 _She giggled and waved, "Bye, Wells."_

 _"Honey, close your mouth." my mom said with a laugh at my jaw that was practically on the floor as I watched Wells leave before turning to face the beaming ten month old, "Really, that's how you chose to repay me?"_

"Do you enjoy dragging me through the woods?" I asked Lexa as we wandered through the woods, her gripping tightly onto mine as we did.

"It's more peaceful out here." she replied.

"You just want to make out with me without anyone interrupting us." I said, smirking at the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks. "And you don't want people to see that the commander blushes."

"Well, would you want all of your people to see you blush?"

"Obviously not." I said, suddenly stopping my tracks at the sight of very blonde hair up ahead. We had stepped up to the clearing and I just caught sight of the two mountain men, who were heading straight for the blonde little girl.

"Clarke, what-" Lexa answered her own question as she must have finally seen the little girl that was unmistakably Kaydia. I quickly let go of Lexa's hand and made a beeline for her, being seconds too late as one of the men grabbed her up.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped as a figure emerged from the trees, taking one of the mountain men down, landing hard on the ground, "Wells, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Saving your ass apparently." He said back as he sliced the suit of the mountain man he was holding down. Lexa had snuck up behind the other mountain man and had her arm around him, holding the knife to his throat threateningly. He was still refusing to let Kaydia go so I did what lots of people would do and nailed him in his family jewels and quickly caught the two year old before she could collide with the ground.

I nodded to Lexa, "I'll take care of this one." I said, looking the man dead in the eyes and holding my knife up to his throat, allowing Wells to take Kaydia from me, "You should've thought twice before you tried to touch my kid."

I waited till I saw Wells cover Kay's eyes before slashing my knife across the throat of his suit and severing his neck causing blood to shoot out all over me. But that didn't stop Kaydia from almost back flipping out of Wells' arms in and attempt to get to me. She wrapped her small arms tightly around my neck as I lifted her up and set her on my hip. Taking in her familiar sent that was so earthy and natural as if she'd always lived on the ground.

My only question was, where the hell had she been all this time?

Kaydia turned in my arms so she was facing Lexa with her arms crossed and a sassy look on her face as she looked between the two of us, "Who dat?"

Her sass was honestly a little surprising, "That's Lexa. And if you give her that much sass she might kill you."

Kaydia clapped her hands excitedly, "Dat be so cool."

I turned my gaze to Wells, "What the hell did you teach her while I was gone?"

"What? Me? I didn't teach her anything, ask whoever she's been with for the past month." Wells said, placing his hand dramatically over his heart, "Why do you think so lowly of me?"

"I was in solitary confinement for 11 months and from what my mom told me, you were with her the most and god only knows what comes out of your mouth."

"Yeah, Clarke because I taught her how to use the airlock and how to go on a spacewalk." Wells shot back sarcastically, "Oh and I taught her how to save her own ass in the wild. She should be a pro when it comes to throwing daggers."

"I'm surprised her first word wasn't asshole or fuck from how much you curse in front of her." He added.

I rolled my eyes, 'That is a completely different conversation."

"Well, she might have, you know said-"

I turned wide eyed to him, shooting a glare at Lexa who was finding this very amusing, "What did she say? God, people are going to think I'm a terrible parent if my two year old is cussing."

"She told me to fuck off." Wells said, making sure to say the last part quietly. "Luckily your mom wasn't around to hear."

"Why did she tell you to fuck off?" I asked curiously, "I mean you're like her favorite person."

"I was just messing with her precious teddy bear and making her chase me for it. So then she finally got it from me, told me to fuck off and then walked away."

I nodded, "Oh, you messed with the teddy bear. That's never a good idea."

"I would've told him to fuck off too, no one touches the teddy bear." Lexa said from beside me.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I asked, looking down at Kaydia as she hung over my arm in a back bend position, her arms dangling.

"Mama, we're walking on da sky."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "You're just gonna make all the blood rush to your head."

Kaydia started giggling hysterically which caused Lexa to look at me concerned, but with a smile of her own at my two year old acting like an idiot. "I'll take it you like Earth?" I asked. Kaydia chose to just wiggle more in my arms, apparently trying to grab the ground.

Wells snorted beside me, "And you don't?"

I sent him a warning glare as I felt the blush coming on my face. I turned to Lexa with an apologetic look. She just smirked and rolled her eyes. "Wells, it might be in your best interest to just shut up now."

He only laughed and rolled his eyes in amusement. Before I could say anything more, Kaydia was practically falling out of my arms, squealing about wanting to run. So I let her down and watched as she took off in front of us, "Don't get eaten or kidnapped!"

Wells clapped, "Good parenting."

"Shut up, she'll be fine." Just as the words came out of my mouth, Kaydia was mid run when she suddenly fell flat on the ground.

"Is she ok?" Lexa's voice came from beside me.

I shrugged, "She'll be fine. She falls down all the time." I said, making my way over to Kaydia who was sprawled out on the ground, her foot caught on a tree root. I went to pick her up just as she erupted into a fit of tears, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

I never took Lexa as a softy, but she was looking at me with a concerned look on her face, "You think that looked bad, you should've seen her trip on face plant into the metal floor of the Ark when she was 11 months old. Her nose bled for 2 hours and my mom the doctor couldn't even figure out how to stop it."

 _"She's been walking for two weeks now. It makes it hard to get anything down when I have to make sure she's not getting into anything." I told Wells as we sat on the couch with a soccer game on while Kaydia ran around in front of us._

 _"When I first started walking I apparently ran right into a wall and cracked my skull."_

 _I snorted, "That might explain a lot of things."_

 _He turned to me, putting his hand on his chest and dramatically gasping, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, focusing my attention back on the screen, "Nothing."_

 _Before he could make another remark, the high pitch cries of Kaydia hit my ears and I jumped up in search of the 11 month old. I soon found her flat on her face, blood running from her nose, on the other side of the couch. Wells rushed off behind me to find a small towel to put on her nose while I picked her up, trying to avoid getting blood all over my clothes._

 _Wells returned a minute later with a towel that he tossed to me. With the tears and blood, everything soon became a big mess. Her nose had bled all over me and her tears were soaking my shirt. It honestly looked like a scene out of a horror movie._

 _"Hey, hon- What the hell happened?" My mom asked, rushing over and crouching next to me at the sound of her granddaughter's cries and the obvious blood that was soaking through the towel and dripping on me._

 _"She fell down." I said back, giving my mom a look that told her to help me. She reached out and took the crying, screaming baby from my hands._

 _2 hours later we were still trying to figure out what to do without a trip to the doctor. My dad had jsut walked and thought someone was dying by Kaydia's screaming and that thought didn't go away when he saw all of the blood that had managed to get everywhere, even on Wells who had remained a safe distance away._

"God, that was so gross." I said, scrunching my nose at the bloody memory, "And I thought being puked on was the grossest thing that could happen."

Wells nodded in agreement, "I'd rather have her puke on me than see that sight again."

It was my turn to nod in agreement, "Same."

"Is there a way to avoid both?" Lexa asked, looking for the first time, grossed out by something.

"Not with babies. They think it's fun to puke on you even if they haven't eaten."


End file.
